Saints Row: The Third
'Saints Row: The Third - The Full Package '''is an open world action-adventure game developed by Volition and published by Deep Silver. It is the third title in the ''Saints Row series, a series similar to the Grand Theft Auto series. The player-character leads the Third Streets Saints gang in a turf war against three rival gangs using a variety of weapons and vehicles in single-player and cooperative play. It was released for the Nintendo Switch on May 10, 2019. This version includes all the expansions from the original release Gameplay Saints Row: The Third is an open- world sandbox adventure games. The player leads the Third Street Saints gang in the city turf war against the 3 other factions: the Morningstar, Luchadores, and Deckers, together known as the Syndicate. To topple the other gangs, the player partakes in various challenges and missions to gain more control. There are various story missions involving the plots of the main gang members on top of the enemy gang leaders. Unlike the Grand Theft Auto series, the game is more silly with many elements amping up the ridiculousness and freedom. The main story campaign missions can be played alone, or cooperatively either online or via System Link offline. Some elements are added to the campaign for the second player. There is no competitive multiplayer, but a "wave-based survival mode" called Whored Mode that supports up to two players. In combat, players select weapons from a weapon selection wheel, including regular pistols, submachine guns, shotguns, and rocket launchers alongside special weapons such as UAV drones and a fart-in-a-jar stun grenade. Player melee attacks include running attacks such as DDTs and a purple dildo bat. Players may use vehicles to navigate the city, either by hijacking civilian vehicles or getting them delivered to the player once unlocked. Player can intensify their actions by hitting the "awesome button" when performing an action, which will do things like diving through the windshield to get into a car. The player earns money and respect from completing action. The money can be used for buying land and unlocking upgrades. Respect, on the other hand, works like experience points. With higher levels of respect, the player unlocks abilities like "no damage from falling" or "infinite sprint", as well as upgrades to calling in support. In addition to certain missions like streaking and mascot killing challenges, the players earns extra respect from doing excessive actions like nearly missing car collisions and shooting enemies in the groin .Lack of respect does not hinder story progress, as it has in previous games. Player progress and unlocks are managed by an in-game cell phone menu that also lets the player call for vehicle deliveries and non-player character backup. Players customize their characters after the introductory mission. Player-character bodies, dress, and vehicles can be customized, as well as home properties. Players can additionally share their character designs in a Saints Row online community. Apart from the main story missions, there are optional diversions to make money and earn reputation, such as Insurance Fraud, where players hurt themselves in traffic to maximize self-injury before a timer expires, or Mayhem, where players maximize property destruction before a time expires. Some of these diversions were introduced in previous Saints Row games. Activities serve the plot and are positioned as training the player-character or damaging the Syndicate. They can also be repeated. Outside of structured diversions, players are free to make their own fun by purchasing property, shopping for items, finding hidden sex doll and money cache collectibles, and wreaking unsolicited havoc. There are also "flashpoint" gang operations that grant respect when disrupted. Attacking others increases the player's notoriety level, as depicted with stars. Plot Five years after the events of Saints Row 2, the 3rd Street Saints have merged with the Ultor Corporation to become a media and consumer empire, with assets that include an energy drink, a lifestyle brand, and a chain of clothing stores. While robbing a bank to promote the upcoming Saints Row: The Movie, the Boss and top lieutenants Shaundi and Johnny Gat experience unanticipated resistance from the staff and are arrested by corrupt policemen. They are turned over to Phillipe Loren, the mastermind behind an international criminal enterprise known as the "Syndicate" who wishes to make a deal with the Saints, seeing them as a threat. The Saints refuse and stage a breakout, with Gat seemingly sacrificing himself to allow Shaundi and the Boss to escape. They land in Steelport, a city ruled by the Syndicate that is dominated by three gangs: the Morningstar, the gang who control Steelport's sex trade led by Loren and the DeWynter sisters; the Luchadores, a Mexican masked wrestler-themed gang led by undefeated wrestling champion Eddie "Killbane" Pryor; and the Deckers, a unit of talented cyber-goth hackers led by British programmer Matt Miller. With no supplies, the Boss contacts fellow Saints lieutenant Pierce Washington and has him provide manpower for a raid on the city's arsenal. Using their new firepower, the Saints enter Morningstar territory and begin attacking their interests. They then hunt down Loren in his own building, in the process freeing Oleg Kirrlov, a former KGB agent turned test subject for the Syndicate's cloning initiative. After the Boss kills Loren by crushing him with a heavy chandelier, they either destroy the building or claim it for the Saints, declaring victory over the Syndicate regardless. During the opening of a new city bridge by Senator Monica Hughes, the Luchadores stage an ambush and kill several dozen Saints. To retaliate, the Boss seeks out individuals with grudges against the Syndicate. The search nets: Kinzie Kensington, an ex-FBI agent targeted by the Deckers for investigating them; Zimos, an old pimp who lost his business to the Morningstar; and Angel de la Muerte, Killbane's embittered former wrestling partner. The Boss helps Zimos reestablish his prostitution ring, wrecking the Morningstar's influence. Killbane tries to wrest control from the DeWynter sisters, killing the elder sister Kiki in a jealous rage and causing her sister Viola to defect to the Saints. Meanwhile, with the federal government under pressure to confront the growing lawlessness in Steelport, the Special Tactical Anti-Gang (S.T.A.G.) task force is formed under the leadership of Hughes and Cyrus Temple. Armed with highly advanced technology, STAG puts the city under martial law until order can be restored. Next, Kinzie leads a successful effort to drive the Deckers out of Steelport, causing Miller to abandon the Syndicate and return to his home country after losing a virtual fight to the Boss. Finally, the Boss enters Murderbrawl XXXI alongside Angel and humiliates Killbane by defeating him in physical combat. With his image shattered, Killbane goes on a rampage through Steelport. While working to contain the damage, the Boss is informed that STAG has rigged the Steelport Monument with explosives and left several kidnapped Saints including Shaundi, Viola, and Mayor Burt Reynolds at the site to frame and discredit them for the bombing. Meanwhile, Killbane is fleeing the country by private flight. The Boss must decide whether to eliminate Killbane or save Shaundi. Reception Category:Deep Silver games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2019 video games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Open World games